


why her?

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crying, I AM SELF AWARE THIS IS TRASH, M/M, breakdown?, not vent don’t worry i’m poggers, sad kokichi, shuichi’s wack in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kokichi tries to confess but shuichi ignores, shuichi confronts kokichi about it things go downhill
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, ouma kokichi/saihara shuichi(onesided)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	why her?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sofia who doesn’t use or have an ao3 account](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sofia+who+doesn%E2%80%99t+use+or+have+an+ao3+account).



> i hate this its not pog >:(

today’s the day.

“ shuichi i, i like you. I like how smooth your hair is, how much butterflies I feel when you smile. it doesn’t have to be directed at me and i still feel this way.. the way you never gave up on me,, the way you stayed while everybody left. your cute personality that makes me wanna cuddle you forever and ever and-.”

“ huh, oh. sorry, kokichi. i wasn’t listening..”

kokichi's heart shattered. all that courage for nothing? kokichi couldn’t stop the waterworks so he did the most sane thing he could think of. running away. It wasn't very difficult as all kokichi did was run away from the problems in his life. 

shuichi instantly noticed and put his phone down

“hey!! kokichi. wait wait.” he called to kokichi but he wasn’t having any of it. he stopped at the door.

“i’m..I'm not feeling too well, i’ll see you tomorrow.”  
he twisted his body around and “smiled”

“oh, alright. hope you’re doing okay.” he wasn’t, shuichi could tell. He knew that thing kokichi wanted to tell him was important and hated himself for ignoring him, why couldn't he just listen for once?! he decided he would speak to kokichi about this. no backing out. 

knock knock

“ kokichi ? you in there?”

what did shuichi want, he didn’t want him to come in but part of him needed to tell him that he loved him, even if he didn’t love him back - shuichi probably wouldn’t listen to him this time, but that’s beside the point. 

“ yes my beloved saihara-chan!!”

kokichi opened the door to face saihara. he was sweating.

“ c-can we talk?” 

“hmmm no. just kidding yeah!! about what?”

“ooohh i know, what about rainbows!! ooh ooh or pant- “  
“no, i- uh it’s about yesterday.”

kokichi became tense, he did not want to speak about this. especially not right now.

“yo-you obviously said something t-that was important right..?”

yeah, of course but you decided not to listen. that’s what he wanted to say, but he didn’t.

“nope!” he brought out the “p”

“it was just about my upcoming prank on kaito!!,”

“ n-no,, i’m sure it was something import-.”

“only if you count my love for you important.”

“w-what??!” “y-you’re not serious,, r-right?”

he gulped, he finally said it.

“ i love you. there i said it, happy?”

“i-i’m sorry k-kokichi but me and kaede are d-dating..”

That's when kokichi started to get angry.

“I already knew that!! why did you have to remind me, knowing that the one you love and treasure has somebody else hurts. but them telling you hurts more!”

“sometimes you’re so inconsiderate, you go around thinking you’re such a bad detective and i’m starting to think you’re right!!! you- you never understand how I’M feeling and i have to sit through your contest rants about how YOU and KAEDE are amazing.”

“I'm getting sick of it, I'm getting sick of being the third wheel, I'm getting sick of just being a FRIEND to you and knowing that I'll only be that and NOTHING more.”

“and it hurts,” tears flow down from his face and his whole body crashes to the floor.

“i-i c-can’t… i-it’s way t-to much effort”

“j-just to leave m-my bed in the m-morning”

“t-to walk to sc-school.”

“to see y-you and kaede kiss.”

“to hear kaitos screams about how perfect you two are”

“to walk back to my dorm hearing about kaede”

“it’s just kaedekaedekaedekaedekaedekaede EVERYWHERE i cant escape her she’s everywhereeverywhereverywhereeveyrhwere.”

shuichi bent down to comfort the boy,

“breathe kokichi.. breathe.”

“NO!” “leave me alone,”

“you know.. i can’t do that.”

“p-please. i need sometime a-alone.”

“i-... okay..”

he took one glance and kokichi and, walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually made like an weird fic for sofia bc she asked me to but i promised her a normal 1 so like 10 days later here we are :D


End file.
